


The 5 a.m. Light

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, First Time, Future Fic, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth takes Kate on a road trip after the events of season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5 a.m. Light

**Author's Note:**

> Contains season 3 spoilers/speculation
> 
> Title from "Technicolour Beat" by Oh Wonder (my new favorite sethkate song, you have to listen to it as you read this story!)  
> https://youtu.be/DvZq-Zk5zEY  
> Lyrics at the bottom
> 
> Dedicated to Sarah, who asked for something after season 3. Lucky for her I already had this idea in my head! This turned out to be one of my favorite stories, so thanks for the motivation!
> 
> Feedback is fuel!

It took forty-eight hours before Kate said anything to Seth. It was past midnight when she found him in his room. He was wide awake when he spotted her shadow at the doorway. He hadn't slept much since everything went down. Killing demons. Destroying the Santa Sangre. Imprisoning a sun god into darkness again. Ridding Amaru from this world. 

Getting Kate back.

Scott was eager for his sister's return, pleading for her to remember. “It's me...it's Scott.”

Richie was more cautious. He had seen first hand the power of Amaru. When Kate's green eyes met his face, he squinted, searching...searching...and when he found her, he wrapped her in his arms.

It was a quiet reunion for Seth and Kate. He removed his gloves—it was safe now—and touched her cheek, relieved to find it warm under his palm. She offered him a small smile. No words were needed. Not yet.

So, two days passed, and now, Kate was standing in his room, ready to talk.

Her face was hidden behind her dark hair—no longer red since Amaru had been sent back to Hell. She wore clothes borrowed from Kalinda: cotton shorts and a white V-neck T-shirt. With her hands clasped in front of her, she moved closer to his bed. 

Already sitting up, he waited for the sound of her voice. Her voice—not Amaru's cold, empty one.

“Take me somewhere.” Kate's words were filled with desperation, longing, and her eyes matched her request. 

Seth swallowed the lump in his throat. He thought about El Rey. He thought about a beach that went on for miles, sunlight bouncing off a vast ocean. But that was where he wanted to go die.

Right now, he wanted to go live.

**

In the morning, Seth threw his suitcase into the Mustang's trunk. Richie was against the whole trip. 

“Where are you taking her?” he asked as they stood in the garage.

Seth's mind was already racing with possibilities, but he simply told Richie, “Wherever she wants to go.”

“So, that's it?” He gestured to the closed garage door. “We get Kate back for two whole days and you want to just take off?”

“It's not me who wants to take off, Richie,” Seth said with a sigh. His gaze moved behind his brother and they both turned to find Kate with her suitcase. She grasped the strap of her backpack slung over her shoulder.  


“You ready to go?” he said.

She nodded, her gaze moving between Seth and Richie. Although she had walked right in the middle of an argument, neither one of them chose to continue it when it was obvious there was no way to stop this trip.

Seth grabbed her suitcase and put it in the trunk with his before opening the passenger's side door, but before Kate got into the car, she approached Richie. His jaw was still locked with objection. But then, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. His entire face relaxed and the blue eyes behind his glasses softened. The soles of her tennis shoes touched the ground again.

“Tell Scott I'll be back,” she said.

With that, Kate climbed into the passenger's seat and Seth closed the door behind her. He pointed to Richie, who was still looking at Kate, stunned. “And you, this place better still be in one piece.”

“What are you doing, Seth?” Richie protested again. “What are you _really_ doing?”

He thought about the girl sitting in his car, about all the times she sat next to him in Mexico, and the one time, he let her leave his side. He'd be a fool if he didn't say this was a second chance at a new beginning. For both of them.

Seth pushed the remote to open the garage door. A bright light filled the room and Richie stepped back, his question going unanswered.

Seth got behind the Mustang's steering wheel and glanced at Kate. Her gaze was fixed on the road ahead. She was still picking on the strap of the backpack, now sitting on her lap.

“You sure about this?” he asked.

Taking in a deep breath, she turned to him. “Let's go.”

That was all he needed to hear. He turned the key in the ignition, put the car into drive, and sped off into the unknown.

**

An hour into the trip, Kate fell asleep. Seth kept driving, picking one direction here, another direction there. Texas was a big enough state that they could drive for miles and not even cross a border. He passed the time admiring the desert, the giant mountains, the blue sky. It felt good to be alive right now.

Kate stirred next to him, slowly opening her eyes. “Where are we?”

“No idea,” he said as he passed a big rig on a two lane road. They were the only vehicles on this lonely stretch of highway. “You hungry? I got some of them cereal bars in my bag back there and—” 

“Stop the car.”

Seth's stomach did a somersault as her words triggered a buried memory.

“I mean, can you pull over?” Her gaze flickered from his face to the floor. Maybe she had recalled that night too. 

Seth parked the car on the side of the road. Kate got out without saying anything. He thought maybe she was going to find a bush and do her business, but instead, she walked to the center of the empty road and placed her feet on the white divider. She stretched her arms over her head, then let out a scream. People on the other side of the mountain range could probably hear her. 

“Shit!” Seth scrambled out of the car, grabbing Kate. “What are you doing?”

Her shoulders shook as laughter erupted from her lips. “I've wanted to do that for days.” She tilted her head back and let out another scream. “Come on! I know you have some pent up energy in there! Let it out!”

Shaking his head, Seth grinned as Kate's screams and laughter echoed in the desert. He had to join in. He put his hands on his hips, leaned his head back, and let out a loud “Whoo!”

“Yeah!” Kate spun in a circle with her arms out, howling and laughing. It was music to Seth's ears. Still giggling, she landed against Seth. He caught her, holding her up with his steady hands on her arms. Soon, they both realized how close they were standing. The carefree moment suddenly transformed into something else. Something heavy and it was pulling them together like there were magnets lodged deep inside their chests.

Their foreheads touched and Seth licked his lips. “Kate...”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him to her. She held on to him tightly. He returned the embrace, squeezing her with all his might. With his hand placed on the back of her head, he whispered in her ear, “I'm never leaving you again.”

**

They stopped to eat at a 24-hour diner in a town with only one stoplight. Seth ordered a ribeye steak while Kate ordered pot roast, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, a side of fries, finished three refills of Coke, and then topped everything off with a slice of apple pie and a scoop of vanilla ice cream. It was probably the first real meal she had since she became herself again, and Seth was more than happy to treat her to anything she wanted.

“You folks just passing through?” their waitress, Heather, asked as she handed them the check. The full-figured blonde was probably in her fifties, and it made Seth wonder how long she'd been wearing the checkered pink uniform.

“Just passing through,” he told her. 

Once the bill was taken care of, Seth and Kate stepped outside under the starry sky, turning their heads from left to right.

“Where to next?” Seth asked.

“I'm tired,” she said. “Do you mind if we call it a day?”

“Fine by me. I'll go ask where the nearest motel is...” He turned back to the diner, but Kate grabbed his hand.

“How about we sleep in the car instead?” she said.

Five minutes later, Seth was sprawled on his back in the backseat of the Mustang, parked behind the 24-hour diner in a town with only one stoplight. He held in his breath as Kate climbed in after him. He tried to make room next to him, but Kate had other ideas. She stretched herself on top of his body, resting her face on his chest. He finally exhaled. Gently, he ran his fingers through her hair before settling his hands on her lower back. Kate hummed in appreciation and snuggled closer to him. He smiled at the sound. Before he knew it, they were both asleep.

**

The next time Seth opened his eyes, it was daylight out. Kate was still sleeping, tucked inside his arms. He was careful not to wake her as he checked the watch on his left wrist. It was almost nine a.m. He didn't remember the last time he got a full night of sleep. He felt rested, content—maybe it was due to the person he was holding. 

Kate's small body was molded against his. Their legs tangled together in the limited space they had. Each breath she released, it hit the side of his neck. He was thankful for each one he felt. As he tightened his hold on her, she opened her eyes and a small smile spread on her face.

“Hi,” she said, looking up at him.

He smiled back. “Hi.”

“Sleep okay?” she asked.

“Yeah. You?”

“No nightmares.” 

He started to frown, but Kate stopped him by putting her hand on his cheek. “That's a good thing.” She swiped her thumb across his bottom lip, and judging by the way Kate's eyes widened, she definitely felt how he reacted to her touch. But she didn't push herself off him, instead, she drew closer to him. She kissed him, her soft mouth opening for him. He deepened the kiss, tongues meeting for the first time. Kate moaned and she clutched the front of his shirt. He buried his hands in her hair as the kiss intensified. 

Seth suddenly became aware of the sweet taste of Kate on his lips, her breasts pressed against his chest, her legs wrapped around his own, the way she was rubbing herself up and down against him—and fuck, how hard he was right now.

“Hello?” Someone tapped on the tinted window. 

They pulled away, startled and breathless. Kate touched her lips and sat up in a daze, fixing her hair. Seth followed, blood rushing to his head. What the hell just happened? He straightened the front of his shirt and opened the door to find out who their unwanted visitor was.

“Oh, good morning.” It was Heather, their waitress from last night. “I was just finishing up my shift. I thought y'all were just passing through.”

“We are,” Seth said with a smile. “Just needed a power nap before we got back on the road.”

“For eight hours?” She glanced at Kate, who remained quiet. “Anyway, I noticed your car was still here, and my cousin, George, well, he owns the tow truck company, and I would hate to see him come by and give you nice folks a ticket.”

“Thanks for the tip,” he said. “We'll be on our way then.”

“Safe travels.” Heather turned to go.

Kate popped her head out of the door. “Excuse me?”

The waitress turned back. “Yes, sweetie?”

“Where's the nearest motel that has a pool?”

**

The nearest motel that had a pool was two hours away. It was called Sea Foam Inn, although it sat in the middle of a yellow desert. The only that mattered was that it had a pool Kate could swim in. Seth paid for one night, and Kate didn't object when he requested one room with a single bed. Their room was on the second floor in the back of the complex. He carried their luggage from the car to the room as Kate unlocked the door.

Kate didn't waste any time finding her swimsuit among the belongings she packed. When Seth saw it was a red bikini, he was thankful the AC was already running full blast.

“I'm gonna go change,” she said, disappearing into the bathroom.

Alone, Seth sat at the foot of the bed and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. He put his head in his hands.

 _“What are you doing, Seth?”_ Richie's unanswered question plagued his mind.

If he was going to be honest, what he wanted to do was open that bathroom door right now and go back to kissing Kate especially if she was in that bikini. 

When Kate emerged again, she had a towel wrapped around her body. He couldn't help but stare at her wavy hair falling over her shoulders, the red strings of her bikini top, and her smooth, toned legs.

“Are you coming?” 

He blinked at her question. “What?”

Smiling, she asked, “Are you coming to the pool or what?”

“Yeah.” He rubbed his face. “I'm coming.”

**

Seth Gecko didn't sunbathe, but today, he did. He didn't care if the plastic pool chair was digging into the back of his legs; as far as he knew, he had the best seat.

Kate was floating on her back in the middle of the otherwise empty pool. Her hair spread out like seaweed and her eyes were closed, a peaceful expression on her face. He folded his hands behind his head and closed his own eyes, soaking in the sun. He wasn't sitting on some beach, but this was just as good. Maybe even better.

He heard a splash, then a flicker of water hit his face. His eyes flew open and Kate was laughing at the side of the pool. She splashed him again.

“Hey!” He jumped to his feet. “You wanna ruin my clothes?” He wore his black slacks and a black vest over a white dress shirt. 

“It's not my fault you didn't pack any shorts,” she said.

“How was I supposed to know swimming was part of the itinerary?”

“You have to ready for anything.” She winked, then submerged herself back into the water.

Seth settled back into the chair, smiling as Kate swam a lap around the pool. She returned to him, water droplets falling down her pretty face. Under the bright sun, her green eyes glimmered like emeralds. 

“Can I ask you something?” she said.

“What is it?”

“Don't you want to know anything? I mean, about Amaru?”

He lost his smile as a knot formed in the middle of his chest.

“Scott wanted to know if I was inside my body the whole time when she was there. Do I remember everything she did? That kind of stuff.” Kate paused. “Richie, well, he wanted to know if I could still do some of the things she did. What about you, Seth? What do you want to know?”

And as he thought about it, he realized he didn't want to know anything at all about the evil force that had taken over her. The only thing he cared about was Kate, and she was right there in front of him. He didn't have anymore questions to ask when she was the only answer he wanted.

“Here's a question.” He rose to his feet again. “You ready to go grab some food?”

“Are you avoiding my question?”

“Nope.” He grabbed her towel from the other chair and dangled it in front of him. “Swimming time's over.”

Frowning, Kate pulled herself out of the pool and yanked the towel out of his hand. She wrapped it around her body and stormed off without saying a word.

_Shit._

Once again, Seth's pride had gotten in the way.

Back in the room, he followed Kate inside. She found some clean clothes from her suitcase and headed to the bathroom. Before she could shut the door, he pushed it open.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Come on, Kate—”

“Let me take a shower, then we can go get some food. I mean, that is part of your itinerary, right?” She tried to close the door in his face again, but he wouldn't move.

“Okay, okay, here's what I want to know, you ready?” 

Kate dropped her hands to her side, leaving the bathroom door open and waiting for him to continue.

He took in a deep breath. “What did I do to deserve this? Getting you back, I mean, because I was damn sure Amaru was sent here as my punishment for all the shitty things I've done in my life. Here was this demon using your face and your body to come after me. It was like she knew—” His voice trembled. “It was like she knew my weakness and she was using it against me. She wanted a war, and she was using the best fucking weapon she had.” He looked into her wide eyes. “You.”

As soon as he finished, the knot inside him unraveled and he could breathe again. Kate's confused face told another story. She dropped her gaze to the floor and she went quiet again.

“Kate...” He feared she would shut down again and return into that world of silence. 

But when she lifted her gaze, her eyes were filled with tears. She dropped her towel and cupped his face in between her small hands. Her wet body pressed against him, and fuck his suit, he wrapped his arms around her. They kissed, starting where they left off in the backseat this morning, only this time, Kate was wearing less clothes. 

He led them back to the bedroom, his hands lost in her hair, their mouths still connected, breathing as one. Then, Kate pulled away. He watched as she reached behind her back to undo her bikini top. When the red garment dropped to her feet, he swallowed hard, his gaze resting on her round breasts and pink nipples. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. But as Kate pressed herself against him again, he knew one hundred percent this was really happening. 

She kissed his jaw. “You deserve this.” Then, she kissed his chin. “I deserve this.” Then, her lips softly touched his. “We deserve this.”

That was his breaking point. No more holding back. Because fuck it, Kate was right. After all the shit they went through to get here, they absolutely fucking deserved this.

He gathered her in his arms again, kissing her, holding her, guiding her to the bed. He pushed her down on the mattress and her fingers quickly undid the buttons of his vest, pushing it off him, then they worked on buttons of his shirt. He lost both the shirt and his white tank. Kate couldn't stop touching him, and each time her hands ran down his arms or his chest or his stomach, he melted. 

_My weakness. You're my weakness._

But as he settled in between Kate's open legs, he also thought, _My strength. You're my strength._

That's how he had used Amaru's best weapon against herself because he knew Kate Fuller, and Kate Fuller was strong, she was a fighter, and she never quit on anyone. That's what fueled him each time he went to battle; knowing Kate would be doing the same exact time if it was the other way around.

And it worked. 

Looking down into Kate's pretty face and bright green eyes, he knew they had won.

Seth left a trail of kisses down neck, moving his mouth to her left breast and taking the nipple in between his teeth. Kate moaned, her fingers digging into his scalp. Then, he did the same to her other breast, running his tongue over her nipple. 

“Seth,” Kate sighed.

He was so hard right now and they were still half-dressed.

His mouth continued to move lower. He pressed a kiss on her belly button, breathing in the scent of chlorine and sunshine on her skin. He stopped at her red bikini bottom. His gaze flickered to Kate's face, and he waited until she nodded before he tugged it down her legs. When he looked back at her, he had to stare. Amaru thought she could make Kate ugly with all her viciousness, but Kate's beauty was still intact. Not just her physical appearance, but her soul. And right now, it was all on display for him.

_What did he fucking do to deserve this?_

He must have been staring for awhile because Kate suddenly became self-conscious, moving her hands to cover her breasts and legs. 

“Don't.” His voice was thick with desire. 

She slowly lowered her hands. Everything about her was perfect. Her tits. Her legs. Her flushed, pale skin. Her glistening pussy. 

With a wordless groan, Seth dropped to his knees at the foot of the bed. 

Kate lifted her head. “What are you—”

When he spread open her legs and hooked them over his shoulders, she let out a “Oh” and her head fell back against the pillows. He swiped his tongue along her slit and Kate's back arched as she let out another “Oh!” He lost himself in her scent, her taste, and the sounds she was making, a cross between a gasp and a whimper. He kissed the inside of her thigh, pushing two fingers inside her. 

“Seth, please...”

He pumped the fingers in and out of her before using his tongue again, licking, sucking, tasting. He couldn't get enough of her. Each swipe caused her to shake, and he knew she was close.

Then, her back left the mattress as the orgasm hit. She screamed out his name and he slowed the strokes of his tongue, still wanting to taste her. He kissed his way back up her body. Her belly button. Her breasts. Her neck. Then, her mouth. She opened her mouth, and he let her taste herself on his tongue. 

“You're amazing,” he murmured.

“I've never—” She blushed. “That was my first—”

He lifted his brows. “Well, damn, let's not make it your last one then.”

She smiled, reaching for his belt buckle, but he stopped her. “Later. Right now, you sleep. I'll go get us some food.” He kissed her forehead and got out of bed.

Kate slipped under the covers, still smiling at him. “Thank you, Seth.”

“Baby, that was only the beginning.” He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Underneath the hot water, he jerked himself off, already thinking about round two.

**

Round two came at 5 a.m. when Seth woke up to someone rubbing his dick. Kate was tucked into his side, her hand stroking him through his boxers. 

Groaning, he said, “Kate?”

“Can't sleep,” her breathless voice in his ear. “All I can think about is you coming inside me.”

With a low growl, he rolled her over on her back, kissing her. She was wearing one of his white T-shirts, and as she hiked her legs up to wrap around his waist, he reached under to squeeze her breasts. 

“Please, Seth.” She sprinkled him with kisses in between her pleas. “Please, Seth, please.”

“Fuck.” He stumbled in the dark to find his wallet on the table. He pulled out a foil wrapper, but stopped when Kate turned on the lamp. He turned around to find her sitting at the edge of the bed, her legs folded under her lap. The lamp illuminated her dark hair, forming a halo behind her. She looked like an angel. His angel. 

He put down the condom, thinking she had changed her mind, but then her gaze dropped to his boxers. His erect penis jutted out behind the thin material.

“Show me,” Kate said.

His breathing hitched as he pushed his boxers down. He took a hold of cock. Kate's eyes became glassy and she licked her lips, watching him stroke it.

“Do you want me to fuck your mouth first?” he asked.

Then, he thought, _Shit, maybe that was too filthy._

But Kate nodded.

His angel nodded.

She swung her legs over so that she was sitting up with her feet touching the carpet. Seth stood over her and gently grabbed the back of her head, so that her green eyes looked up at him. 

“Open your mouth for me, baby.”

His angel opened her mouth for him.

“That's it.” Then, he slid his cock in between her pink lips. He groaned at the sight. She wrapped her fingers around the base. “That's right. Suck it.”

Again, was that too dirty?

Kate didn't seem to mind as she moaned around his cock. Her tongue licked him up and down like a popsicle. 

“Fuck, Kate,” he gasped.

He thrust his cock in and out of her mouth, wanting to push it all the way in, but not wanting her to gag. If this was her first time—fuck, her first time. He let go of her hair and stopping fucking her mouth, even though he was still painfully hard.

“What's wrong?” Kate asked, his pre-cum smeared on her lips.

“Nothing, baby.” He had to think. 

_What did he fucking do to deserve this?_

“Seth?” Damn, those emerald green eyes. 

“I need to hear you say it,” he said. “This is what you want.”

“I want this.” She stood and lifted the shirt over her head. His mouth went dry, looking at her naked body. “I want you, Seth.”

He believed her, enough to grab the condom and put it on.

With Kate lying beneath him in bed, he slowly guided himself inside her.

“Okay?” he said.

She nodded, biting down on her lip.

He pushed in deeper and she gasped. He stopped.

“Keep going,” she said.

Seth didn't have to be told twice. He drove inside her, loving how wet and tight she felt, her walls clenching around him. Then, he started to move, thrusting once, twice. Each time, Kate moaned, her nails digging into his shoulder blades.

He wanted to be careful, but he also didn't want to hurt her. Kate seemed to sense his hesitation. She kissed him, then locked eyes with him.

“If you want to fuck me, fuck me,” she said. “We can make love another time.”

“Kate...” His voice cracked because he still didn't think he deserved any of this, most of all, her. 

“Didn't you hear me?” She raked her nails down his back. “I want this. I want you, Seth.”

“Fuck.” He grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head with his left hand, then he held on to her waist with his right one. His breathing ragged, he quickened his pace, thrusting harder and faster inside her. She cried out, her face filled with pleasure. She wrapped her legs around him, bringing their conjoined bodies closer together.

Seth pinned Kate's wrists on both sides of her head as he continued to fuck her. She squirmed underneath him, almost sobbing. The fact that he was the one doing this to her—the first one to do this to her—made him fuck her even harder.

“Seth!” And like he promised, he made Kate come again.

He thrust inside her a few more times, and with a shout, he came hard inside her. He collapsed on top of her heaving chest—both their bodies covered in sweat—before releasing his hold on her wrists. She wrapped her arms around him. 

“You're my weakness too, Seth.”

He lifted his head, unsure if he had her heard her correctly. With a soft smile on her face, she brushed her fingertips against his cheek, telling him he had.

**

In the morning, Seth paid for one more night. Then, he drove into town to buy himself a pair of swimming shorts.

**

On the fourth day of their road trip, Seth and Kate found themselves outside a church. They parked across the street, staring at the cross on top of the steeple.

“Do you want to go inside?” Seth asked.

“No,” Kate said, a faint smile on her lips. “It'll only make me remember.”

“Remember what?”

“What my life was like before.” She traced her naked neck, now a home for his mouth and a place to rest his head.

“Before?”

She covered his hand with hers. “Before I met you.”

**

On the fifth day, Seth was fucking Kate from behind in the bathroom of their latest motel room when he blurted out the words: “I love you.”

He said it. He couldn't take it back. But he meant it.

Standing in front of the sink with his heart hammering inside his chest and his cock softening inside Kate, his gaze met her reflection in the mirror. 

“I love you too,” she said. 

And there it was. His free ticket to El Rey.

**

Day six found Seth and Kate looking at the “Now Leaving Texas” sign at a rest area. That was it. They had reached the end of the road. Either they kept going or they turned back around. But it wasn't going to be up to Seth.

In the parking lot, he and Kate sat on the hood of the Mustang, holding hands. People walked by on their way to the restrooms, casting strange looks in their direction. Maybe it was because of his three-piece suit and her flannel shirt and blue jeans. Maybe it was because of the gray in his hair and her eighteen-year-old pretty face. Either way, Seth seemed to be the only one to notice. Kate was too busy staring at their entwined hands. She brought them to her lips and kissed his knuckles.

“Let's go home,” she said.

**

They stopped to eat at a 24-hour diner in a town with only one stoplight. When Seth shut off the engine, Kate touched his leg, and it was enough for them to jump into the backseat, where it all began. She removed her jeans and panties, and he pushed his slacks and boxers down to his ankles. He barely had time to put on a condom before Kate was riding him. He grabbed her waist, pumping into her. Then, the speed changed. He slowed down with her, and she interlaced their fingers. He looked up at her, and there was so much trust on her face, so much joy, so much faith—this was them making love.

Afterward, they found themselves sitting in Heather's section again. The waitress smiled when she approached their table. “Hey, there. Just passing through again?”

Seth smiled at Kate next to him. “Just passing through.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Lay down your slow  
> Come settle down, settle down  
> Let loose your glow  
> Come settle down, settle down
> 
> And I feel life for the very first time  
> Love in my arms and the sun in my eyes  
> I feel safe in the 5am light  
> You carry my fears as the heavens set fire
> 
> Jump into the heat  
> Spinning on our feet  
> In a technicolour beat  
> You and me  
> Caught up in a dream  
> In a technicolour beat
> 
> Beat  
> Beat  
> Beat
> 
> Warm unalone  
> Come settle down, settle down  
> Swing me your bones  
> Come settle down, settle down
> 
> And I feel life for the very first time  
> Love in my arms and the sun in my eyes  
> I feel safe in the 5am light  
> You carry my fears as the heavens set fire
> 
> Jump into the heat  
> Spinning on our feet  
> In a technicolour beat  
> You and me  
> Caught up in a dream  
> In a technicolour beat
> 
> Beat
> 
> Give me one drop  
> I can feel you  
> Make me lose control  
> We be walking  
> On the water  
> We're moving in a technicolour beat  
> Moving in a technicolour beat
> 
> Jump into the heat  
> (Falling off the ceiling)  
> Spinning on our feet  
> We're moving in a technicolour beat  
> You and me  
> (Found another feeling)  
> Caught up in a dream  
> We're moving in a technicolour beat
> 
> Jump into the heat  
> Spinning on our feet  
> In a technicolour beat  
> You and me  
> Caught up in a dream  
> In a technicolour beat
> 
> Beat  
> Beat


End file.
